Vodka Chasers
by SilenceChaser
Summary: She wished she had never even tasted those Vodka Chasers
1. Intro

You deserve the right kind of love, the kind of love that makes you happy, the fantastic love that's in books and movies. Even if you aren't together forever, you'll want to look back and never regret falling in love with him. That's the kind of love we all deserve.~Unknown

Dreams are always crushing when they don't come true. but it's the simple dreams that are often the most painfulbecause they seem so personal, so reasonable, so attainable. you're always close enough to touch but never quite close enough to hold and it's enough to break your heart.~The notebook

**:Into-Love in this club:**

_You said you searching for somebody who will take you out and do you right.  
Well come here baby and let daddy show you what it feels like.  
You know that all you have to do is tell me what your sipping on.  
And I promise that I'm a keep it coming all night long._

The music and the heat engulfed her like a wall of flames. The club was packed, and bodies were pressed tightly together on the dance floor. A peculiar perfume wafted through the air. It smelled alternately of alcohol, sweat, smoke, and cologne eau de club. As she shimmied to the insistent beat, Dylan was surprised to find she was having a good time. This wasn't usually her scene, especially when it was this crowded. But, tonight, she was floating on a high, born more of the heat and the atmosphere than the two drinks she had was there to support her bestfriend and college roomie's last night as a semi free lady.

_Looking in your eyes, While your on the other side, (And I think that shawty I got a thing for you)  
You doing it on purpose, while your working it.  
I can tell by the way that your looking at me girl._

Dylan Isabella McMillan met Hermione Granger the first week of their freshman year at Salem was happy to hear she got a Hotwarts student in her with Hermione came her extremely hot boyfriend Draco Malfoy and her best friend Harry met a few more like the Weasley bitches as she like to call the red headed dislike for Ginny came when she flat out told Harry he was moving back to England,but nearly choked when Harry had ended their three year relationship and sent her on her way back to hatred for one Ronald Weasley came into play when she over heard him trying to get a leggy blonde named MorganTallen to help him break Draco and Hermione this day the hex she threw at him has cause his left eyebrow only to grow back part likes to call him one Eyed Ronnie.

_I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club In this club In this club I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club In this club In this club_

Tonight she was here to party to let lose and not hold the nine Vodka could feel her legs beginning to tire, and she was thirsty for another drink. Just as she was about to head for their table, the ocean of dancers shifted yet again, and a different man was in front of her. She'd danced briefly with at least five or ten guys tonight, and she almost walked away. But something in the lean line of his body caught her eye, and she lifted her head to get a better look at wasn't looking at her, which proved to be lucky for Dylan. He missed seeing her eyes widen and her jaw drop. But, then, she supposed that probably didn't faze him anymore. When you're Harry Potter, reactions like that are all in a day's managed to regain her composure pretty quickly. He made eye contact with her, then, and she smiled at him. He returned the gesture, and she swore his smile lit the entire room. And then, it was gone, and he was staring down at his feet again. Her sore legs were forgotten as she watched him dance. He was actually much more low-key than she would have expected. Not that there was much room for fancy moves on this crowded floor, but he seemed shy, almost timid in his movements. Yet every now and then she saw a flash of the fluidity and grace that marked his , she knew Harry through Hermione and Draco but, not on the level his hipswere making her want brain began to scream at her"Bad Dylan"and when she felt his hand grip her hip then his voice in her ear"Wanna get out of here Dylan?"He remembered her so her brain shut down.

_If you wanna give me a kiss, we can keep touching like this I know you scared baby, because you don't know what we doing.  
It's ok, you can touch right here, keep doing that girl and I swear.  
I'm a keep doing it to you non-stop.  
And I don't care, who's watching._

They barely made it back to her and Hermione's shared apartment when her gaze wandered to his full, impossibly pink lips and rested there. The strobe light kicked on and sent her world into slow motion as he dipped his head and gently brushed those lips against her own. She responded without hesitation, and that was all the encouragement he needed. His long fingers wound their way through her short,dark hair, cupping the back of her head softly. Lips and tongues clashed greedily,and she grasped two fistfuls of his her body take over she let him have the most important thing to her.

_I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club In this club In this club I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club In this club In this club_

* * *

-

Love in this club -Lyrics Usher


	2. 1 Someday

**Chapter One-Someday(I will Understand)**

***April 21st*  
*Three Months Seven days after the wedding***

_Nothing seems to be the way it used to _

_Everything seems shallow_

_ God give me truth In me_

_ and tell me Somebody's watching over me_

_ And that is all I'm praying Is that..._

Dylan stared at the blank computer screen in front of her, mesmerized by the blinking cursor. She had agonized over this for weeks now. Finally, she had decided on an approach, but actually putting it in motion was nerve-wracking. She turned her attention to the crumpled piece of paper next to her keyboard. The top said "Draco and Hermione Malfoy" and underneath was the hastily written email address. Slowly she typed the address onto her screen.

Seven or eight drafts later, the message read:

_Harry,_

_I hope you are will . I need to talk to you, and I don't want to put it in an email. I would really appreciate it if you would give me a call on my cell. It's kind of important, so I hope I will hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Dylan_

She read it over and over again. She had honestly never expected to make use of the address he had given her. Well, maybe if their tour came to town and she needed tickets. As far as she was concerned, their two worlds had come together by accident for one beautiful evening and then had gone back to their respective was at peace with that. But sometimes life got in the way. Sighing, she grabbed the mouse and hit "Send."

For the next three days, her heart skipped a beat every time the phone rang. Finally, on the third evening, she picked it up and heard his unmistakable voice on the other end.

"Is Dylan there?"

"This is she."

"Hey! It's Harry. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. How are you?"

"Great. Sorry it took me a couple days to call you, but we're in England and it's been a little crazy over here."

"It's OK. Thanks for calling me."

"Sure. Actually, I was thinking about you anyway, but I didn't have any way to get in touch with you. I was wondering what you've been up to."

"Just the usual. Work, the new job mostly."

"So what's up?"

Dylan took a deep breath. God, this was hard. "I have something to tell you," she began, "And I want you to hear me out, OK?"

"OK" he replied.

She paused, making the decision one last time. She had spent countless hours analyzing her options, and she felt fairly confident this was the way to go. But she didn't know how he would react. Closing her eyes, she just started talking, her words tumbling out in her rush to get this over with.

_Someday I will understand_

_ In gods whole plan_

_ And what he's done to me_

_ Oh but maybe Someday I will breathe _

_And I'll finally see_

_ See it all in my baby_

"Here's the thing I'm pregnant, and the baby is yours. I'm not telling you this because what I mean is I'm not going to tell anyone that you're the father. It can be our secret. I don't want to cause a scandal for you. And I'm not asking you for anything, Harry. I wasn't even going to tell you, except I thought you had a right to know. So now you know."

There was stunned silence on the other end of the line.

"I know it's an awful lot to take in," she continued, "And that's why I didn't want to put it in an email. So I appreciate you calling me."

"Um, yeah, of course."

"Well, I've got to go. I have to be up early for work tomorrow."

"Right. Um, I'll call you when we get back to the States." His voice was shaky, and Dylan wondered whether telling him was the right move.

"You don't have to, Harry. I'm serious about you being off the hook here."

"OK."

"OK, then. Take care."

"Yeah. You, too."

With that, she clicked her phone off and fell back onto her couch, feeling like she'd been through a vigorous workout. So that settled that. She knew she was doing the right thing. She was perfectly capable of raising this child on her own, and she wasn't about to ruin Harry's single loving life because of one mistake. Besides, he was still so young, and he was on the road all the time It was just better this had Auror training

_Don't you run too fast my dear _

_Why don't you stop?_

_  
Stop and listen to your tears _

_They're all you got _

_Its in you _

_You see somebody's watching over you_

_ And all that I'm praying Is that....._

Sighing, she ran her hand over her newly swelling stomach. Soon her condition would be apparent to the world, which meant she needed to come up with a cover story. That made her head hurt, especially when she tried to imagine what she would tell her parents. Dylan yawned and decided it was bedtime. She could think about it all tomorrow.

She needed to call her best friend.

Dylan reopened her cell pressing the number one she watched as Hermione's name flashed across the seen

_Someday you will understand _

_In gods whole plan_

_ And what he's done to you_

_ Oh but maybe_

_ Someday you will breathe_

_ And you'll finally see_

_ See it all in your baby_

_ See it all in your baby_

-  
*July 23rd*

No moment will be more true Then the moment I look at you

Dylan leaned back on her couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table directly in front of the fan. Summers in Salam were obviously always hot, but being six months pregnant took "hot" to a whole new level. Aside from the temperature, though, things were going well. Her co-workers thought the father of her baby was an old friend who lived in New York, and her parents thought he was a new friend who lived in Vegas. Her parents were understandably a bit confused, but everyone was very supportive. Only Hermione and Draco her two closest friends in the world knew about Harry.

Dylan felt more confident every day in her ability to make single motherhood work. Her company had good insurance, maternity leave, even an on-site daycare center. There were moments when she wished she had someone to share this experience with, but they passed quickly. She usually just called Hermione, who was also going to be her Lamaze coach. Hermione was there when Dylan saw the first ultrasound pictures of her baby, which was the most exciting thing yet.

_It's in you_

_ You see somebody is watching Over you_

_ And that is all I'm praying Is that......._

She hadn't heard from Harry but Hermione spoke to him often, and she was somewhat relieved about that. It wasn't that she didn't want him to know his child; it was just less complicated if he didn't get involved. She had given him a way out, and she was sure he was smart enough to take it. Even as down-to-earth as Harry had been on that blissful night in January, he still had to tend to his public image. He was back in the U.S. now, and she had seen him with Hermione just the other day. Normally, their conversation greatly amused her, but that day, she had had to turn and walk off. In any case, everything so far had gone just as she'd hoped. If she could just keep her mom from coming down from New York, everything should continue to run smoothly.

-  
August

Dylan had just finished eating breakfast, and she was still sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. The phone rang, and she grabbed it, glad that she had thought to bring it over to the table with her. It was no easy thing to jump out of her chair these days. "Hello," she said cheerfully, expecting Hermione.

"Dylan?"

Her entire body froze, except for her heart, which was pounding. "Harry?" she replied. But it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you?" His voice was low and tentative, as if he was somehow afraid of scaring her.

"I'm I'm good, actually. Everything is going very well."

"Really? I'm really glad to hear that. I was hoping you were doing well."

"Yeah, the doctor says things couldn't be more normal."

"Listen, I'm sorry I haven't called you before now, but um I'd really rather explain it to you in person. I'd really like to see you. Is that Would that be OK?"

Dylan hesitated, a million possibilities racing through her head. She wasn't sure she wanted to deal with him in the flesh. Being logical and sensible over the phone was a lot easier than it would be while looking into those dark blue eyes.

"Dylan?"

"Sorry. I spaced out for a second there. I guess that would be fine." After all, what did she really have to be afraid of? "Are you here in town?"

"Actually, yes, I'm at Mione and Draco. We're finishing up breakfast. And the thing is, , and I can't get away. Could you Would you be willing to come out here? Just, like, for the day, I mean."

"Well, it's not that far. I guess I could drive out."

"No, I can send you a car. That's no problem."

"I don't think an tiny car would be the most comfortable place for me right now."

"Oh. Right. Well, then, I'll hire a limo for you so you can just ride along and relax."

"I really can just drive my suv "

He interrupted her. "Dylan, will you just" She could hear the undercurrent of frustration in his voice. "Will you just let me do this for you? Please?"

"All right. That'll be fine," she relented. "When do you want to get together?"

"Is Saturday doable for you?"

"I don't think I have any plans, so that'll work."

"What if I have the car pick you up at nine a.m.? That way, you'll be here by in about an hour?."

"Sure, nine's OK."

"Umm I need your last name for the driver

A laugh escaped Dylan's lips before she could stop it. She didn't mean to sound harsh, but it was kind of ridiculous that he didn't know her last name. And he sounded so annoyed that he'd had to ask. It all just struck her as funny. "McMillan," she said, giggling, "Dylan McMillan."

"OK, Dylan McMillan, what's so funny?"

"I don't know, my name rhymes I don't know. Blame it on the hormones. I blame everything on my hormones these days."

"That's a pretty good excuse, actually. I'd use that one as much as possible during the short window of opportunity you have." This time they both laughed, and Dylan felt herself relax a little. He continued, "So I'll see you around ten on Saturday, then?"

"Yes. Should I bring anything in particular?"

"No, I don't think so. Just you."

"Alrighty then. I'll see you Saturday."

"Yeah. Take care."

They exchanged goodbyes, and as soon as Natalie disconnected from him, she dialed Hermione's number. She needed some help digesting this latest turn of events.

She laughed out loud when Hermione answered "Damn girl it only took you twenty nine seconds to call me after he hung up"

_Someday you will understand _

_In gods whole plan_

_ And what he's done to you_

_ Oh but maybe_

_ Someday you will breathe_

_ And you'll finally see_

_ See it all in your baby _

_See it all in your baby_

_See it all in my baby_

_ See it all in my baby........_

* * *

_Lyrics _:Someday~Britney Spears


	3. 2 Come Clean

**Chapter 2-Come Clean**

_Let's go back _

_Back to the beginning_

_ Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

Dylan stared out the window as the desert landscape rolled by. Dylan willed herself to relax, but it wasn't easy. Her mood was obvious even to the baby, who was making like a jumping bean in her stomach. The car Harry had sent was modest but comfortable. She nestled deeper into the leather cushions and wondered why he wanted to see her. It must be important to him if he was willing to have her brought to him. Maybe he wanted her to sign a contract statement or something. That would make sense. Sighing, she turned back to the magazine in her hand, trying hard to concentrate.

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect _

_Trying to fit a square into a circle _

_Was no life _

_I defy_

The limo pulled up in front of a fairly nice house, and the driver helped her out of the car. When she walked through the double doors, she found a older man who was obviously on the lookout for her.

"Ms. McMillan?" the he inquired. When Dylan nodded in affirmation, the woman stood up. "If you'll just follow me, please.I'll take you to my Godson" He led Dylan down a short hallway to a small sitting room of sorts. "If you'll just wait here for a minute, I'll go find Harry."

"Thanks," Dylan said, trying to smile through her nerves. As the extremely left, Dylan turned to look at the pictures hanging on the wall. Absentmindedly, she rubbed her stomach, silently begging the baby to settle down. Engrossed in looking at the picutres, she never heard him come in behind her.

"Dylan?" he said, softly. She whirled around to find him standing a few feet away. "Sorry. I was trying not to scare you," he said.

"I just didn't hear you come in," she replied. They stood there for a few awkward seconds. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Harry, you're staring."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. You're right. I am."

She chuckled. "It's OK. I guess I look a little different than the last time you saw me."

"Just a little," he said, smiling shyly at her. "Did you have a good trip out?"

"I did. It was a lovely ride. Beautiful scenery."

"Good. Why don't we sit down? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm OK," she said, easing herself into an overstuffed chair. He made a move as if to help her, but stopped himself. She felt a little twinge in her heart as she noticed how confused he looked. He sat on the edge of the couch across from her, cracking his knuckles as he cleared his throat. She looked at him expectantly. Small talk wasn't her forte, and this was, after all, his idea.

"First of all, Dylan, I really am sorry I haven't called you. I.. I was kind of overwhelmed by the news you gave me. I needed some time to sort things out in my head."

"It's OK,Harry. I meant everything I said to you on the phone. I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"Well, that's just it. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I reached a conclusion. I can't just walk away from this. Even if you don't want me around, that child will be mine, too, and I can't just pretend otherwise."

"It's not that I don't want you around. It's just potentially so complicated."

"I know that. Believe me. And I appreciate your concern for my situation. But I want to be a part of the baby's life. Please. This is really important to me."

She closed her eyes. This. This was what she had been afraid of. That he would choose the hard road. But the baby was his. How could she deny him, even if it might ultimately be better for everyone involved? Slowly, she opened her eyes. "OK," she said simply.

His face lit up, and she couldn't help but smile at him. "Really? You'll let me?"

"It's not a question of letting you, Harry. As you said, this is your child, too. The question is how the hell we keep things quiet."

"I don't know. We'll think of something. When are you due?"

"November fourth."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, I decided to be surprised. Do you want to know?"

"No," he said quickly, "I like the surprise idea. Have you picked out names?"

"Not definitely. I'm thinking "Jamison if it's a boy or Ella if it's a girl."

"Are you are you a mind reader?"

"What?" Dylan responded, startled.

"Those are just such James is my fathers name. I thought I'd ask."

She burst out laughing. "No, I am not a mind reader. I just like those names. Do you not like them?"

"They're both very nice names. I like them fine."

"OK, then."

"Are you planning to do natural childbirth?"

She looked at him sideways. "Yes. Are you planning to ask me any more questions, or is the inquisition over?"

He bowed his head. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "There's just so much I want to know. I feel like I'm playing catch-up here."

She chuckled. "I guess, in a way, you are. Will you do me a favor and hand me my purse?"

"Sure," he said, getting up and walking over to her. He gave it to her, and she stopped him before he could go back to his seat.

"Wait┘ I want to show you something."

He perched on the arm of her chair as she dug in the bag. "You're letting your hair grow."

"Hm?" she said, looking up briefly, "Oh, yeah. It's one of the perks of being pregnant."

"I like it longer," he said softly, catching a strand between his thumb and forefinger. For some reason, this made her heart flutter, and she hastened to produce the envelope from her purse.

"Here," she said, offering it to him, "These were just taken last week. Take a look."

He opened the envelope, eyes filled with curiosity. "Oh, wow," he breathed, as he realized he was holding ultrasound pictures of their baby. Lifting one up to the light, he gazed at it reverently. "That's really it, huh? That is so cool. Can I keep one of these?"

"I brought them for you. I have more at home."

"Thanks," he said, gracing her with one of his effervescent smiles, "I can't wait to show the others."

"Do they all know?" she asked, frowning a little.

"Yes. We're like family. We don't keep secrets; that's how we've lasted so long together."

Just then, the baby kicked her especially hard, and she jumped a little. Automatically, her hand went to her stomach. She looked up to find his eyes glued to the spot where her hand was resting. She realized he was afraid to ask, so she eliminated the need. Reaching out, she lifted his hand and placed it gently on the swell of her belly. Right on cue, the baby kicked again.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed, "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Sometimes," she said, laughing, "But mostly it's pretty fascinating."

"I'll say," he replied, bringing his other hand around to rest on her stomach as well. The baby did a few somersaults, almost as if it were showing off. Harry just stared at his hands, clearly in awe of what he was feeling beneath them. Without saying a word, he went down on his knees and gently placed his ear against her navel. Seemingly unbidden, her own hand found its way to his dark locks and settled there. They sat like that for several long minutes. Even the baby grew mostly still. Despite all her good intentions, she felt so content right now. This was how it was meant to be: a man and a woman sharing the mystery and the joy of creating a new life. If only it could be that simple for them.

Finally, hating to break the spell, she whispered, "I think he knows who you are. This is the quietest he's been all day."

Harry lifted his head to look at her. "He?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled and shrugged. "Just a hunch."

He chuckled and stood up. "Well, I'm hungry. Are you interested in having lunch with us?"

"Sure," she replied, "But you're going to have to lead the way to a bathroom first."

"I think that can be arranged."

She started to struggle out of her chair, and this time he didn't hesitate. Wrapping one strong arm around her back, he practically lifted her to her feet.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," came the reply, along with a twinkle in his eye that she had to look away from. As it was, the brief contact with his body had caused a momentary flashback to the night that started all of this. He held the door open for her, touching the small of her back with his free hand as she walked through. A chill went straight up her spine, causing her to shiver and then blush. Damn hormones.

After a quick pit stop, he led her into the main room of the studio, where Draco was seated front of the tv. She heard Hermione voice coming through the open door way. "Mione's here too?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes she wanted to see you too"

He turnt to the door"Hermione you gonna come welcome Dylan?"

"Definitely," Hermione's reply was heard through the wall.

_Let the rain fall down _

_And wake my dreams_

_ Let it wash away My sanity_

_ 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_ I wanna scream_

_ Let the rain fall down _

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

---

I'm shedding Shedding every color Trying to find a pigment of truth Beneath my skin

Eventually they were done with lunch, and they all ambled back to the seating room. Harry turned to her, saying, "I have to lay down some contract so we can finish off this death eaters sentence. Do you want to stay for a little while, or would you rather get going?"

"I think I'd like to stay and chill, if that's OK."

His face brightened. "That'd be great. It shouldn't take me too long."

---

_'Cause different Doesn't feel so different_

_ And going out is better _

_Then always staying in _

_Feel the wind_

He walked her as far as the doors, but let the driver help her from there. She waved to him one last time, but she couldn't tell if he saw her through the smoked glass. As the car threaded its way through the afternoon traffic, she collapsed against the seat. She was unable to make heads or tails of her emotions right now. Logically, she knew she needed to keep Harry at arm's length, because there would be few days like this one. Yet she had what she supposed was a natural yearning to be with him, the father of her baby. He was so genuine and so sweet, and he made her feel special. When she was with him, it was so easy to forget the complications. But now that she was alone, they came flooding back into her head. She tried to sort it all out, until her brain just grew weary. As the car finally cleared the outskirts of the neighborhood Dylan drifted off to sleep.

Harry did call her the next day. And the day after that. She grew so accustomed to his phone calls that she worried when she didn't hear from him for more than a day. Their conversations were initially all about baby stuff. He had apparently borrowed a baby book from Remus and Tonks, and now he had endless questions for her. Eventually, however, the discussions grew more wide-ranging. Harry was nervous about their upcoming raid, and he opened his heart to her about it. They talked about her family and why she had moved to Salem. He confessed that he still hadn't told the Weasley about the baby, and Dylan urged him to do it soon. Some days they talked about nothing but the weather in their respective locales, but even that seemed to help their friendship grow.

One day in early October, he called her from New York City, where Sirius had taken him to unwind. After the usual questions about how she was feeling, he said, "Well, I finally told Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's."

"Really?" Dylan responded, "How did it go?"

"Pretty well, actually. Molly started to lecture me, but then she said something like, 'Well, with all those girls throwing themselves at you, I guess I should just be happy this didn't happen when you were 16."

Dylan gasped. "She didn't!"

Harry was laughing. "Oh, yes, she did. That's just Molly, though. She's very straightforward. I think you would like her. Anyway, after that, she got kind of excited. So it's cool."

"See? I told you the baby thing would win out in the end."

"You were right. Hey, can I ask you about something?"

"When are you not asking me about something?"

"Very funny. I'm serious. This is something we haven't talked about."

"What is it?"

"What about I mean, what are we.. Can I"

"Harry, spit it out."

"I really want to be there when the baby's born, and I have no idea if that's OK with you."

"Of course it's OK with me. I hadn't brought it up because I didn't know if it would be possible, and I didn't want you to feel bad if it wasn't."

"Oh, I'll make it possible. I can make arrangements to be in town from the 2nd to the 8th, and at Mione's. before that. As long as it's all right with you, I promise you I'll be there."

"I don't know if you should promise me"

"I said I'll be there." Now he sounded angry. For some reason, her doubt had upset him. "I do have some control over my own life, you know."

"OK, OK, I'm sorry. I believe you. Calm down." There was a moment of silence on the other end, and she was afraid she'd made him even angrier. But when he spoke again, his voice was quiet and heavy with emotion.

"I swear I'll be there, Dylan. If it was up to me, I'd be there with you right now. I already feel like I've missed so much. I am not going to miss the birth."

"I know you would, Harry. It's OK, it really is. Stop feeling so guilty about it." Her voice was low as she tried to soothe him.

"OK. So I'll make the arrangements to be there."

"That'll be great."

"OK. Well, I've got to go do an interview. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Dyls"

_Let the rain fall down_

_ And wake my dreams _

_Let it wash away My sanity '_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_ I wanna scream_

_ Let the rain fall down_

_ I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

She clicked off the phone and stared at it. Every once in a while his emotions surprised her. And she didn't know why he had taken to calling her "Dyls" No one else did, not even her family. But it just sounded right coming from him, and so she let him continue to do it.

_Let's go back Back to the beginning..._

* * *

Lyrics -Coming Clean By:Hilary Duff


	4. 3 With Arms wide open

Several weeks later,Dylan and Hermione were camped out on Dylan▓s couch, thoroughly engrossed in a special on "Twilight" Halfway through, Dylan felt a weird twinge in her stomach. A few minutes and a commercial break later, she felt it again, a tiny bit stronger this time. By the third time, realization was beginning to dawn on her, but there was still five minutes left in the show. Finally, after seeing the previews for next week, she turned calmly to her friend.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in labor."

Hermione's eyes bugged out. "What? Since when?"

"About a half hour ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Dylan shrugged. "The contractions aren't intense or anything. I wanted to watch the end of the show."

Hermione just looked at her and shook her head. "You're hopeless, you know that? Here," she said, handing Dylan the phone. "Call your doctor."

Dylan did, and the doctor advised her to go ahead to the hospital. Hermione got up and started to gather up some of Dylan's things, while Dylan dialed Harry's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Harry."

"Hey, Dyls. How are ya? Can I call you back? I'm in the middle of something."

"I don't think so. We're on."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm in labor."

"What?! You cant be. It's October 30th!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Harry, but babies don't read calendars very well. I think this one's ready."

"Shit. OK Shit. All right As soon as I find a vehicle, I'm on my way. Try to wait for me, OK?"

"I don't have much control over that. But the contractions only started a little bit ago, so its going to be a while yet. There's no need to do 200 miles an hour, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"OK. Be careful." But he was already gone.

"Ready?" Hermione asked as she appeared with Dylan's bag. Her cellphone to her ear filling Draco in.

"I guess," Dylan replied, hoisting herself to her feet and heading for the door.

_Well I just heard the news today _

_It seems my life is gonna change_

_ I closed my eyes, begin to pray_

_ Then tears of joy stream down my face_

---

Dylan was propped up in the hospital bed, resting as comfortably as possible. She had requested a private room, telling her healer there were "unusual family circumstances." The healer hadn't questioned her but had just made the arrangements. It was a pleasant room, and there was even music playing softly. But it was getting harder for Dylan to notice, as the contractions had grown much stronger in the past hour. Now they were actually starting to hurt.

She watched the clock tick past midnight and said something inane to Kara about how she was glad the baby's birthday would be on the 31st and not the 30th. The 31st just sounded nicer. Hermione's response was not encouraging. "Don't count your chickens, there, girlfriend. His birthday might be the 1st."

Dylan groaned, "Some coach you are. Get out." But she was smiling. One of the reasons she and Hermione were so close was their similar sense of humor. They had been friends since college, and Hermione was the one who convinced Dylan she should call Harry to let him know about the pregnancy. Sometimes Dylan didn't know what she would do without her.

Hermione tried to distract her by launching a dissection of the "Twilight" special they had watched earlier. The tactic was only mildly successful, however. Dylan kept finding her eyes wandering toward the clock on the wall. It was after one now, and her contractions were getting closer together. She knew there was still a ways to go, but she couldn't relax at all until Harry arrived. She knew he'd be beyond heartbroken if he didn't get there in time.

Just then, the strongest contraction yet hit her, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She only half heard Hermione's instructions, but she tried like hell to breathe to fight off the pain. Slowly, the tension in her body subsided. She lay back against the bed, saying, "Great Merlin." As she tried to breathe normally again, she slowly opened her eyes. Her pain washed away in a wave of relief as she spotted Harry standing in the doorway. He looked kind of comical, with a bandanna covering his his unrully hair, a hat over that, and a pair of large, tinted glasses perched on his nose. But somehow he was still a sight for sore eyes. "Hey," she called to him, "You made it."

_Well I don't know if I'm ready _

_To be the man I have to be _

_I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side _

_We stand in awe, we've created life_

Slowly, he approached the bed. "That looked like it hurt. You doing OK?"

"Hermione's been a huge help"

"As far as I can tell, it worked."

"Did you come by yourself?"

""No I stopped in an picked up Draco"

"You made pretty good time. How fast were you driving?"

"Um┘ Never mind," he said, averting his eyes. "The important thing is that I made it."

"Yeah, now maybe she'll stop looking at the clock every two seconds," Hermione chimed in.

"Shut up, Hermione. Ow!" she exclaimed, as another contraction grabbed her. At some point during the pain, she became vaguely aware of Harry's hand in her own. When she came through the other side, she realized she was crushing it in her grip.

"Sorry" she said, releasing him.

"It's OK," he said, slipping his other hand into hers, "Although I think it's probably a good thing I'm a righty and not a a lefty."

"Or a pianist," Harry added.

"Yeah, you're both a bunch of funny guys," Dylan growled, "I'd like to see you doing this."

"I don't think I could," Harry said, seriously, "I'm in awe of how well women handle it."

"That's OK. We get our revenge when you guys go bald," Hermione said, and the three of them cracked up. "I'm going to get some coffee. I wasn't planning to be up all night. You guys want anything?" They both said no, and Hermione headed for the cafeteria.

"She is the closest thing to a sister I'll ever need," Harry commented.

"I adore her," Dylan answered distractedly. She was wriggling around on the bed, but no matter which way she shifted, she couldn't seem to get comfortable. Her whole body just felt miserable now. Harry watched her for a moment and then finally spoke up.

"How about a back rub? I've heard that can help."

"I suppose it can't hurt."

"Oh, your enthusiasm is going to knock me over. I'm no expert, but I can give a decent back rub. Come here."

_With arms wide open_

_ Under the sunlight_

_ Welcome to this place_

_ I'll show you everything _

_With arms wide open_

He turned her slightly on the bed so that she was leaning against his chest. He began gently kneading her shoulders, using just enough pressure to have an effect. His long fingers and strong hands were like magic on her aching muscles, and she let her head drop back against his shoulder. It was several minutes of pure nirvana.

Without warning, her body suddenly seized up again. Harry supported her from behind, stretching out both his arms so she could hold onto his hands. His voice low in her ear, he reminded her to breathe. The contraction was intense, but brief, and when it was over he started rubbing her back again.

"How'd I do?" he asked.

"You did great," she replied, "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Hell, no," he said, "I just said Breathe over and over again. That's what they always do in the movies, right?"

"Right," she said, laughing. "I think that's all Mione says, too, but I'm not sure because it's kind of hard to listen."

"I can imagine," he replied.

"Anyway, you're doing great," she said, reaching behind her to touch his cheek lightly. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Me, too," he said quietly.

Just then, the nurse came in to check on her. "How're we doing?" she asked, as she lifted the sheet covering Dylan's legs.

"OK, I guess," Dylan answered, "They're getting stronger."

The nurse briskly checked Dylan's vital signs and dilation. "You're looking good. Up to seven centimeters already. I don't think this will be too drawn out."

"That would be fabulous. I really don't want this to go on forever."

The nurse chuckled. "That's understandable. If you want, you could get up and take a short walk. Sometimes that speeds things up a little."

"OK. I just might do that. Thanks."

"Welcome. I'll be back in a little while."

As the nurse left, Natalie turned to look at Harry, who was frowning. "What?" she asked him.

"A walk? What the hell are you going to do if one of those things hits you while you're walking?"

"I don't know. Ride it out, I guess. Come on, help me up."

"OK" he said, doubtfully. But he helped her to her feet.

"I wonder where Hermione got to," she mused, "It can't take that long to get coffee."

Slowly they made their way out into the hallway, his hand resting lightly on the small of her back. It did feel good to move around a little, and she was glad she had taken the nurse's advice. They rounded the corner by the nursery, only to find Hermione standing there Draco's arms wrapped around her waist, sipping her coffee and gazing at the babies.

"Hey, where you been?" Dylan asked.

"Um I just decided to take a little walk,with the hubby" Hermione replied. "What are you doing out here?"

"The nurse said walking might goose things along. But I think I'm ready to head back now. You coming?"

"In a minute."

"OK," Dylan replied, and she and Harry began the walk back to her room. About halfway up the hall, she stopped. "Uh oh," she said, "Here we go" He immediately wrapped his arm around her back as she braced one arm against the wall. She feared her knees would buckle, but she managed to stay upright. With Harry's support and a lot of huffing and puffing, she got through it. "Whew," she said, "I'm ready to get back in bed."

_With arms wide open _

_Under the sunlight _

_Welcome to this place _

_I'll show you everything _

_With arms wide open_

They got back and he helped her into the high bed. A few minutes later, Draco and Hermione strolled back in, and they took to chatting aimlessly. Gradually, her contractions came closer and closer together, until she mostly dropped out of the conversation. She dimly realized Hermione was telling Harry all about how the Lamaze concept worked. At one point she interrupted them to ask Hermionne to get her barrettes out of her bag. She was perspiring now, and her hair was sticking to her forehead. As Hermione went over to the bag, Harry leaned over and said to Dylan, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to go use the facilities."

Dylan smiled up at him in return. As he left,Hermione came over and started pinning back Natalie's damp hair. "I think" Hermione began, "I think I'm going to sit out the delivery room, OK?"

"What? Why?" Dylan said, shocked.

"Because I think that moment should belong to the two of you. I'll just be the third wheel."

"No you won't. Come on,Hermione, you've been with me through all of this. You're supposed to be my coach."

"Mostly all I do is say Breathe. I think Harry can handle that. I think he'll be great, actually. He seems like a terrific coach."

"Yeah, he is. He's a real sweetheart. But I don't think you'll be a third wheel at all, Mione."

"I'll be right outside, I promise."

Dylan would have continued to protest, but she was hit with a long, hard contraction. She never even heard Harry come back into the room. When she opened her eyes again, he was standing there with a concerned look on his face. "Are you sure you don't want those drugs?" he asked.

"I really want to do this without them if I can," she replied. Harry just shook his head.

The contractions started coming almost on top of each other, then, and the pressure was almost unbearable. "I'm going to go get the nurse," Hermione said.

---

The room seemed to her to be filled with people, although in reality it was only her healer, the resident healer, two nurses, and, of course, Harry. For his part, Harry looked bewildered as the efficient medical team bustled around them, preparing her to give birth. Monitors were hooked up, she was moved into position, and a baby warmer stood at the ready. If Dylan hadn't been in so much pain, it would have all been a bit scary.

Soon, everything was set, and the healer took up her position and told Dylan to start pushing when the next contraction hit. Harry came around and stood next to her, holding her hand tightly. For a few seconds it seemed as if the whole room was in limbo, waiting for her body to give the cue. Then she felt her stomach start to tense again, and she began to bear down with all her might. The first two pushes didn't feel like they accomplished much, although the pressure lessened somewhat. On the third push, she leaned forward and threw her whole body into it. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she could have sworn he was pushing, too, in his own way.

Just when Dylan thought she would die from exhaustion, a whole new level of pain hit her.

"OK, Dylan, the baby's crowning now. You're doing great, right on schedule," the doctor reported.

"Oh my God, that hurts!" was her reply.

"Shh OK, Dyls, come on, you're almost there, you're doing awesome. Just a little while longer," Harry breathed in her ear.

"It fucking hurts!" she exclaimed. Then she thought she heard him chuckle, and she looked quickly up at him, prepared to let him have it. But all she found was his look of concern and a lip that was almost bleeding where he was chewing on it. Reassured that he wasn't laughing at her, she returned to the task at hand.

"Come on, Dylan," the healer exhorted, "We need another push here."

Gathering up what was left of her strength, Dylan bore down. She felt significant movement this time, and heard Harry gasp. Looking up at him again, she saw that he was transfixed by the mirror that allowed him to watch. She turned her gaze to the mirror as well, but her vision was too blurred by sweat and tears. She heard the doctor say, "OK, the head is out. Come on, Dylan. Just one or two more." She did as she was told, and with one last effort, it was over.

There was a crowd at her feet, and she tried to prop herself up to see, but she had used up the last of her reserves. Suddenly, the healer's voice rang out cheerfully, "It's a boy, Dylan, and he looks pretty healthy to me." She fell back against the pillows, overcome with exhaustion and relief and emotion. Just then a tiny cry split the air as the baby lodged his first protest. Dylan's laughter mingled with her tears as her son exercised his newly discovered lungs.

_If I had just one wish _

_Only one demand _

_I hope he's not like me_

_ I hope he understands_

_ That he can take this life _

_And hold it by the hand _

_And he can greet the world _

_With arms wide open_

_---_

_lyrics With Arms Wide Open-Creed_


End file.
